Que le spectacle commence
by Tempte
Summary: "Ça aura duré le temps d'un trajet immortalisé, d'une volute de fumée, d'un toussotement. Ça aura duré le temps d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar. Ça aura duré, peut-être pas assez, peut-être un peu trop...Mais une chose est sûre. Ça aura duré suffisamment longtemps pour que j'aie le temps de t'aimer, et le temps de te détester. Et ça durera." Dramione. Fic sombre. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Il y a ce train. Il aire sans but aucun, il perce le voile de brume grisâtre qui envahit les alentours, il accélère, ralentit, fait le sourd, emprunte les virages sans ralentir aucunement. Il semble flotter, glisser sur des rails qui ne lui sont finalement d'aucune utilité, là, au beau milieu de ce paysage plus gris encore qu'une photo toute de noir et de blanc imprimée. Le monde semble comme vidé de tout et de tout le monde, et c'est une bien étrange sensation que de parvenir encore à ressentir la moindre petite chose quand tout ce qui t'entoure semble dénué de toute forme de vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Le jouet de ferrailles semble comme possédé, ses wagons désormais ternes à l'instar de la mort oscillant tantôt vers la droite, tantôt vers la gauche, mais jamais en même temps. Cette énième traversée des paysages anglais à destination de la célèbre école de Magie et de sorcellerie ne semble tenir qu'à un fil, à un tout petit fil de pêche qu'un homme semble agiter comme il lui plait. Ainsi le Poudlard Express se retrouva-t-il agité par une chose qui dépassait tout entendement.

A l'intérieur de la lugubre prison de fer, les passagers ne semblaient pas affectés. Pas le moins du monde. Comme à leur habitude, ils riaient, animés par cette fougue qui survient avec les folies de l'adolescence…Ah, l'adolescence, la belle époque…Une période de joyeusetés où l'on se sent intouchable, invincible, au dessus de tout et de tout le monde…Ah, vraiment ?

Regardez donc derrière vous, là, tout près. Observez bien ce bois lustré qui orne les portes, tâtez-donc du bout des doigts ces banquettes de cuir si confortables sur lesquelles vous êtes assis…Levez le bout de votre nez du sachet de dragées surprises de bertie crochue que vous serrez à vous en blanchir les jointures, et constatez-donc par vous-mêmes. Vous êtes jeunes. L'expérience, vous devez encore pour la plupart l'acquérir en grande partie, néanmoins, dans les formes…Vous êtes censés être pourvus d'un minimum de sens de survie, non ? Alors restez sur vos gardes. Perpétuellement. Tel est le mot d'ordre, telle est votre devise. On n'est en sécurité nulle part, de nos jours, n'en déplaise au vieux fou qui essaie tant bien que mal de diriger l'école qui vous mènera tous à la déchéance la plus totale. Réfléchissez-donc cinq minuscules secondes à toutes ces guerres et tentions chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus. Notez ces catastrophes « naturelles » qui se multiplient jour après jour. Notez cette sensation d'insécurité qui habitent bon nombre de personnes. Regardez-les lancer des sorts de protections en vain sur leurs biens matériaux et physiques, regarde-les prier pour la survie du peu qu'ils ont. Regardez-les lutter, comme s'ils faisaient réellement le poids. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Pensiez-vous donc réellement que tout cela résultait du fruit du hasard ? Sincèrement, êtes-vous aussi stupides ? Je suis là, tout simplement. J'approche. Pas après pas. Et me voilà, d'ores et déjà. Vous ne pourrez plus rien faire, désormais.

Oh, tiens, cette petite boule de graisse et de nerfs que j'entraperçois là-bas, au fond du compartiment, ne serait-ce pas un futur poufsouffle ? Il a craqué le premier, je lui décernerais une médaille à sa mort, c'est promis. Voyez-donc la façon dont les coins de ses lèvres se soulèvent plus haut que s'en est humainement possible, tordant ainsi ses traits simplets en une grimace absolument perverse ? Ils sont utiles à leur façon, finalement, les poufsouffle. Ils sont faibles, et c'est grâce à eux qu'on découvre l'existence des maladies et autres dangers…Après tout, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la science, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a cette petite blonde décolorée avec des couettes, affublée d'une atroce tenue rose bonbon qui a suivi la marche, tiens. Et le grand maigre, là-bas ! Ils m'obéissent tous.

Leurs mouvements sont robotisés, mécaniques. Leur sourire inhumain. Leurs yeux éteints de toute trace de vie. Il n'y a plus que leur pouls qui bas, férocement, fermement, tressautant parfois d'une envie d'agir et de tout envoyer balader, de tout détruire en un seul passage. Ils sont prêts à tout. Vous allez provoquer votre propre fin, mes chéris, vous verrez, ce sera drôle.

Et les couleurs continuent de s'en aller, à l'intérieur même du train, désormais. Les dragées de Weasley aka le ventre sur pates aka le roux se confondent. A présent, une question, une seule et unique question se pose : Comment diable peut-on faire la différence entre les goûts crotte de nez et mûre ?

Et il y a cette fumée, toute cette fumée...Elle s'épaissit de plus en plus, c'en est presque devenu un nuage tout entier à travers lequel on ne discerne que des formes imprécises et des toussotements maladifs. N'ayez pas peur de la fumée. Ses volutes sont partout, de toute façon. Jusque dans vos poumons, au fin fond de votre frêle corps. C'est votre amie, ou votre ennemie, qu'importe, vous devrez composer avec elle. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu le choix.

Personne ne semble se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant…Tout est gris, tout n'est que mélancolie. C'est beau, le gris n'est-ce pas ? C'est une infinité de nuances, un mélange de saveurs improbables, et pourtant, elles n'ont qu'un seul et même goût. Celui de la fin. C'est la touche de noirceur qui vient sournoisement salir l'innocence d'un blanc un peu trop pur. C'est l'amèreté au cœur de votre bouche, nichée dans le creux de votre palais. C'est la petite goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. C'est le démon qui vient tordre tes boyaux et qui forme de lui-même la boule d'émotions à la naissance de ta gorge. C'est le moment de doute, de suspens qui précède le Cri, l'Effroyable.

- Harry… ?! HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Que le spectacle commence… !

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, un tout petit prologue pour vous donner une idée d'où je veux vous emmener, en espérant qu'il y aura des voyageurs intéressés héhé.<p>

Have fun, et laissez-moi une review si jamais vous avez cinq minutes à tuer, ou bien si vous voulez être gentils tout simplement haha.

Tempte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre héhé. Comme vous pourrez le constater, mes délais de publications sont en général extrêmement courts, mais mes chapitres le sont aussi haha, en tous cas c'est le cas de celui-ci. En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Réponses aux reviews :

Ronlovesfood : Wow, comme je te l'ai déjà dit sur twitter, je ne saurais assez te remercier pour l'encouragement que tu m'as montré, autant ici que pour Breezeblocks. Merci, merci infiniment pour tous ces beaux compliments :D Je ne connais pas l'œil de Caine par contre…Mais je pense le lire dans un avenir proche du coup haha ! En tous cas, tu vas pouvoir vérifier si ta petite idée de ce qu'il se passe s'avère vérifiée !

Kendy : Encore une fois merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce prologue, je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise ! Le côté flippant et mystérieux était voulu haha, donc c'est cool si c'est l'impression que ça dégage ! Merci de « suivre la marche », voilà la suite qui te permettra peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus :p

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas posté de review mais qui m'ont lue, et qui m'ont laissé un avis sur twitter ou ailleurs !

* * *

><p>Cela fait deux jours. Tout pile. Enfin je crois…La montre moldue offerte par mon père il y a peu a rendu l'âme lorsque la Fumée est apparue, ce qui donne encore plus l'incroyable impression que le temps s'est figé pour toujours. Pourtant, la pile était neuve…Je ne peux donc qu'émettre de vagues suppositions concernant le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis qu'Ils ont pris Harry. Remarquez, cette horreur qui ne me quitte pas me donne l'impression qu'une seconde dure désormais des millions d'années, alors je ne dois certainement pas être la personne la mieux placée pour affirmer quoi que ce soit.<p>

La Fumée est apparue brusquement, comme dans un rêve –ou plutôt devrais-je dire un cauchemar ? – d'une nuit où la chaleur est omniprésente, et où nos corps tremblants se contorsionnent pour essayer d'échapper à un imaginaire qui aurait un peu trop tendance à côtoyer la réalité. Néanmoins, il faisait froid, si froid…Les lèvres de Harry viraient d'ores et déjà au bleu pâle quand Ils sont venus, et les vitres se paraient elles aussi d'une couche de givre assez fine à travers laquelle ont pouvait encore distinguer le lointain entièrement colorié d'un noir corbeau.

Il y avait les Cris, aussi. Je les entends encore…J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est paralysé, et, pourtant, je bouge encore, je vois encore et surtout je suis obligée d'entendre encore. Le plus souvent, ce sont des grincements surpuissants de haine qui me rappellent ceux émis par des zombies que plus rien ne peut arrêter dans leur sanguinaire quête de nourriture. Mais il arrive assez souvent que ce soit des hurlements de terreur et de douleur qui percent tous ces bruits de brisures, de coups et de pleurs.

Je meurs à l'intérieur d'une envie de sortir, de franchir la porte du compartiment des préfets que Malefoy a plus ou moins condamnée, mais il m'en a empêchée. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui soit resté à mes côtés…Ce n'aurait vraiment pas du se passer de la sorte. Avant que la Fumée ne s'impose à nous, la plupart des préfets étaient sortis s'acheter de quoi manger ou bien simplement afin de rendre visite à leurs compères, aussi ne restait-il plus que moi, Harry et Malfoy. Le premier étant juste venu me tenir compagnie et le deuxième ayant alors pour but de nous pourrir la vie pour la énième fois. Ron, lui, était parti rassasier son insatiable appétit à l'aide de quelques mornilles troquées contre un paquet de chocogrenouilles, ou bien un autre de dragées surprises…Je ne saurais dire si je suis heureuse ou dépitée de le savoir loin de moi. Je ne sais rien de son état en cet instant, mais toutefois, d'un autre côté, je suppose que je préfère que ce soit ainsi car, au moins, un peu d'espoir subsiste.

Quant à Harry…Il a été le premier à subir la Vague. C'est bien simple, les événements se sont passées de manière tout à fait chronologique, par ordre croissant d'horreur : En premier lieu, il y a eu la disparition pure et simple des couleurs. On aurait à ce moment là pu croire en la présence d'un détraqueur extrêmement puissant, mais…Les couleurs ne sont pas revenues, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Il y a ensuite eu la Fumée, celle qui a donné son nom un peu bancal au phénomène dont on ignore tout mais dont on est d'une façon ou d'une autre prisonniers. C'était comme s'il y avait eu le feu, mais rien n'a brûlé et la fumée ne s'est pas évaporée. Par la suite, les vitres ont commencé à êtres envahies par une sortie de buée, et le souffle agacé puis apeuré de Malefoy fils est devenu visible par tous. Mon côté rationnel a immédiatement craint que le train ne finisse par céder sous cette confrontation incroyable du chaud/froid, mais pour l'heure il ne fait que tanguer vaillamment, tel un brave petit soldat qui veut rester debout le plus longtemps possible quand bien même ses heures sont elles plus que comptées.

Et enfin, il y a eu la Métamorphose. Je crois que ça a été le plus déstabilisant, et le plus choquant somme toute. Une Vague réellement impressionnante d'élèves ont commencé à voir leurs traits réduits en une drôle d'expression, mélange inquiétant d'avidité et de résignation. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à s'avancer, certains armés dans un bel ensemble de leurs baguettes fièrement levées et d'autres les bras fermement tendus, prêts à attraper tout humain pour le tuer à mains nues, tout a commencé à se figer, mon cœur y compris et je pense que jamais je ne saurais expliquer avec précision cette détresse qui m'a prise de court quand Harry s'est fait prendre. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, l'apocalypse, la déchéance, la vraie. Un cri a franchi la barrière de ma gorge et j'ai cru que celle-ci allait se rompre tellement l'intensité et les décibels qui l'ont traversé n'avaient jamais été aussi importants. Encore maintenant, j'ai la voix rauque, rauque de m'être époumonée dans le vain espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui m'entende et vienne nous sauver. Rauque d'avoir sangloté, gémis à outrance et rauque d'avoir tant insulté Draco, le jugeant impitoyablement responsable de tous les malheurs du monde à présent concentrés dans ce train fantôme.

Lui, étonnamment, il n'a pas faibli là où moi, je me suis retrouvée paralysée par le choc. Il aurait pu ouvrir la porte et me pousser à l'extérieur – après tout, ne suis-je pas censée être sa pire ennemie ?- mais il ne l'a pas fait. Sûrement a-t-il craint de se faire attraper lui aussi s'il s'y risquait ? Voyant qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour Harry, il a immédiatement fermé la porte et a tenté de la verrouiller à l'aide d'un sortilège tout simple, qui s'est avéré inefficace. Alors il en a tenté une dizaine d'autres avant que nous ne comprenions que la Magie ne fonctionnait plus que pour les pseudos zombies qui avaient pris le train d'assaut. Je crois qu'il ne s'agit que de premières années, voire mêmes les secondes et troisième années y compris, et pourtant leur savoir en magie au vu des sortilèges offensifs que je les ai vus lancer durant les quelques secondes qui ont précédé le calfeutrement de la porte par Malfoy relevait davantage du savoir en magie d'un adulte diplômé de ses ASPIC, et haut la main qui plus est.

Finalement, nous nous sommes arrangés comme nous l'avons pu. Malfoy a empilé tout ce qu'il a pu trouver contre la porte –à savoir les valises de l'ensemble des préfets ainsi que deux ou trois chaises. Merlin seul sait comment, jusqu'à présent, cela a tenu.

Je dors à même l'inconfortable banquette que, d'un accord tacite nous nous somme partagée en deux. Gare à celui qui osera poser un orteil sur le territoire de l'autre…De toute façon, je n'ai guère l'intention de m'y risquer. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'Harry a disparu. Emmitouflée à l'intérieur d'une dizaine de vêtements différents, je suis et je resterai recroquevillée sur la banquette inconfortable, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les poings serrés à m'en blanchir les jointures, et il y a ces vagues de stress qui me traversent et qui, en plus de m'octroyer un mal de tête intenable, me rappellent que je suis encore vie malgré tout. Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce manque, ce vide permanent qui vous saisit immédiatement lorsqu'une personne à qui vous tenez disparaît de votre vie, dans tous les sens du terme ? Ça vous prend au ventre, ça vous secoue de toutes parts, vous en tremblez, le cœur au bort des lèvres, et ça ne vous abandonne jamais vraiment –nooon, pourquoi faire ?-, lorsque vous croyez que c'est parti pour de bon, cela revient, et par vagues la nausée vous surprend une fois de plus, vous et votre crédulité. Ça vous rappelle à quel point vous êtes impuissant, lâche et faible.

Lorsque des coups de détresse sont portés à la porte et lorsque qu'ils sont happés par les vociférations, lorsque ce même bout de bois oscille dangereusement, mes yeux se ferment et je n'ai qu'une envie : partir. Partir loin de tout cela, loin de ces gens, loin de ce monde où tout n'est qu'autodestruction. Je m'en veux tellement, bon sang. Parfois, je voudrais juste pouvoir revenir en arrière et sauver Harry et Ron, ou alors me jeter dans la gueule du loup avec eux, parce qu'ils ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer à quel point ils le méritent, ce sacrifice. Et puis, à d'autres moments, je n'aspire qu'à une chose : me séparer de cette satanée lâcheté, sens de survie ou je ne sais quoi pour ouvrir cette porte, sortir et sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Et tant pis si je meurs. Une vie de plus, une vie de moins, ça ne pèse pas énormément sur la balance qui régit à présent la vie d'un train tout entier rempli d'innocents à qui l'ont ôte le droit de connaître le plaisir de vivre. Vivre, tout simplement. Et qu'est-ce donc qu'une vie, finalement, si elle doit s'avérer être muselée par une culpabilité étouffante au possible ?

En règle générale, quand mon esprit s'essaie à se perdre dans de telles possibilités, ma raison m'en empêche : jamais je n'oserais. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, Malfoy m'en empêcherait coûte que coûte pour je ne sais quelles raisons, j'ai déjà essayé et sa réaction a été sans équivoques. C'est un cercle vicieux absolument déréglé, comme à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans ce train depuis…Un certain temps dont je ne connais pas la durée puisque, tout compte fait, je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe.

- Potter n'est pas mort, Granger. Il a toujours su s'en sortir –a mon plus grand désarroi, je ne te le cache pas- et ça me paraît évident que s'il y a bien une personne qui aura la chance de s'en sortir, ce sera lui. Comme toujours. Il est né le c*l bordé de nouilles, que veux-tu.

Je sursaute et lève la tête vers la dernière personne qui aurait prononcé ces quelques mots en temps normal. Draco Malfoy. Ses yeux bleus/gris qui me fixent impassiblement sont cernés d'un violet qui lui est d'ordinaire inconnu, et, autre fait anormal, ses cheveux blonds sont décoiffés au possible. Des mèches tombent çà et là sur son front un peu poussiéreux et la fatigue, l'agacement et l'ironie qui l'habite en deviendraient presque palpables. Les paroles qu'il m'adresse le sont également, cependant, je décide d'y voir l'encouragement et l'espoir renaît au fond du gouffre.

Je vais me battre. Pour _eux_. Pour la première fois, le Serpentard et moi avons les mêmes buts, alors…Peut-être que cela pourrait nous mener quelque part ? Il y a autre chose qui s'est mêlé à la haine que nos deux regards se renvoient : une sorte de pacte muet, une promesse encore inconnue.


End file.
